


Absolute

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [126]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve never felt love before, but you’re pretty sure you’re in love with Poe Dameron.Prompt from @writers-are-writers on tumblr:“Are you sure you’re actually in love with me?”“I don’t have much to compare it to, but yeah, pretty sure.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Absolute

You’ve never been in love. Sure, you’ve had crushes on people, but you’ve never had this deep, intense, overwhelming feeling towards anyone until you met him, Poe Dameron. 

He was so kind to you when you first met. You were running all over the base trying to find Leia. You made a break in the message you were decoding for her and you were excited and a little anxious. 

You ran into Poe when you turned the hall. You nearly fell on your ass if he hadn’t caught you, “Woah, hey. You in a hurry or something?” he asks with an amused grin. 

Trying to catch your breath, you nodded, “Leia…message…code…found…First Order….” you rest your hands on your knees trying to gasp for more air. 

Poe immediately pulled you to the side, out of the way and held you up straight, “Deep breaths. Stay with me now.” he took in a deep inhale and long exhale. You matched him and did this twice until you nodded, “Okay. I’m good. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, you said you were looking for Leia?”

“Yeah. Important stuff.”

“Well, I’m heading to meet with her now. So follow me!” he shoots you a grin and laces his fingers into yours. In that moment, you knew he’d be important to you. 

Two years later, you’re the best of friends. 

When he’s not soaring through the stars of the galaxy and when you’re not huddled over your station translating and decoding messages, you’re attached to each other’s hip. 

Poe, he makes you laugh. He makes you feel the best way possible and you’re sure you’re in love with him. You imagine kissing him, holding him, having him forever. You feel at ease in his presence. You feel yourself. He grounds you, but at the same time, he makes you feel as though you’re floating on air. 

Two years of friendship, a year and a half of being in love with him. 

You come to this conflict of whether you should tell him or not. Again, he’s your best friend and, if he doesn’t feel the same way, your friendship changes. And you don’t want that. On the other hand, a war is tearing itself through the galaxy. You don’t know if you’ll come out of this dead or alive. 

“Fuck it,” you mumble to yourself one night.

You know Poe is up. He said he’d be up finishing some reports for Leia. So when you enter his quarters, it’s no surprised he’s hunched over a small desk, finishing his reports. 

He glances over his shoulder and you see the tired look in his eyes. You suddenly feel guilty for coming over so late. But he smiles at you, “Hey, what’re you doing up? You should be asleep right now.”

Oh, Poe. So concerned and considerate for you. One of the many reasons why you love him.

“I-” you suddenly feel like you should throw yourself into the stratosphere, “Um-nevermind. Forget it,” you turn to make your way to exit the room, but Poe rushes out of his seat and grabs you by the elbow. 

“Hey, no, what is it? Is something wrong?” concern is written all over his face and you’re not sure you want to do this anymore.

“It’s nothing, Poe.”

You turn away and he gently cups your face, turning you to face him, “It’s clearly something if it’s keeping you up this late. Come on, Y/N, you know you can tell me anything.”

You gulp and feel a pool of tears approaching, “I-I love you.”

You’re not looking at him, but Poe is taken back, “Wh-What? You-You love me?”

You nod and he continued, “Me? Poe Dameron?” you nod again and he points to himself in disbelief, “That’s me.” You can’t help but laugh at his disbelief, “Yeah, Poe. You. I’m in love with you.”

He runs a hand through his messy dark curls, “Wow. _Are you sure you’re actually in love with me?”_

You give a shrug and then a nod, _“I don’t have much to compare it to, but yeah, pretty sure.”_ You then look up at him, hesitantly, “Do-Do you not feel the same way?”

“No, that’s-that’s not it. I’m in love with you too, it’s just-” he chuckles and shakes his head, “I didn’t think you’d feel the same. You’re just this bright, beautiful person. And everything that surrounds me is darkness, death, and danger. I just don’t want that for you.”

“Poe, I joined the Resistance with the knowledge of how much darkness, death, and danger there will be,” you stepped forward and gently cupped his face like he did with you previously, “You really love me?”

He softly smiles at you, eyes glancing down at your lips, “Yeah, babe. I do. Need me to prove it to ya?”

You snicker, “Yeah. That might help.”

You both lean in, lips on each others. You continue to hold Poe’s face as you kiss him, while his hands go to your waist. You’ve imagined kissing Poe before, but your fantasies don’t compare to the real thing. His lips are so soft and plump. You don’t expect him to slip a little bit of tongue, but it’s not unwelcome. 

You two continue to kiss and hold each other, until you pull away gasping for air. Still in each other’s embrace, you’re both giggling in wonder.

“I’m so in love with you,” Poe whispers softly, a look of love in his eyes. 

You smile back at him, murmuring back, “And I’m absolutely, one hundred percent, in love with you too.” You then peel yourself from his arms and head to his desk, “And because of this, I will help you finish up your reports.”

Poe lets out a sigh of relief and punches the air, “Thank the stars!”

You snort, “Thank me, you dork. The stars aren’t helping you finish this up. Now let’s get to it so we can spend the rest of the time cuddling and making out.”

Poe shoots you a goofy grin and joins you at the desk, “I’m so happy to be in love with you.”

You laugh, “Back at ya, babe.”


End file.
